The statements in this section merely provide background information related to the present disclosure and may not constitute prior art.
Presentation of information to the operator of a vehicle in an effective manner is desirable and reduces strain upon the operator. Head-up displays project light upon a screen and the light is converted into a viewable representation upon the screen. Head-up displays are known to present information to the operator of the vehicle in an effective manner by reducing strain upon the operator while allowing the operator to remain focused on driving.
Vehicle systems utilizing driving aids such as adaptive cruise control (ACC), automatic lateral control, collision avoidance or preparation systems, and lane keeping aids monitor and process information regarding the operating environment surrounding the vehicle. Information is available from a variety of sources to locate the vehicle in relation to a 3D map database, plan a travel route for the vehicle to a destination, and correlate this travel route to available information regarding the route. On-board vehicle systems provide a wide variety of information that can be used to improve control of the vehicle. Vehicle to vehicle communications are known to utilize data collected in one vehicle in communicating with vehicles elsewhere on the road. Infrared sensors are known to detect features in a view based upon difference in infrared light emissions.
Input from a vehicle operator or occupant can be monitored or received from a number of sources. Buttons, levers, steering wheels, pedals, and other similar input devices permit a person to input control settings to a vehicle. Inputs to a graphical device, such as a touch screen display, are known.